Not Easily Broken
by DarkViking
Summary: Dane Mark Logan is the 17 year old son of Beastboy and Raven. Because of his problems with Rage he gets into trouble and gets set back from becoming a Titan. When everybody get captured by The Brotherhood Of Evil it's up to Dane to finally become 'Changeling' and save his family. Is it wise for a psychotic hero to journey alone? We'll have to see..
1. Chapter 1

Not Easily Broken

Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titan's

Chapter 1

Titans's tower was still standing strong after all these years, nobody would have expected the Titan's would still be around 30 years after they formed. The only differences were that inside the tower there wasn't just 5 teenagers living there. There were eleven adult's and two teenagers. They all lived under the same roof just one big happy but things weren't always luxury, surprising when you look at the place where they live, with all the advanced technology and every single thing you want in your own fantasy dream house.

Six of the adult's were sat down in front of the giant T.V watching the news like they always did, mainly because they were always the stars of the show. The voice of the news reporter can be heard over the common room.

_And again the Titan's managed to stop Mumbo Jumbo from robbing the Jump City back earlier today, sending him proudly to a long deserved jail sentence at Jump City maximum security prison. Nightwing leader of the Titan's had this to say._

The T.V showed Nightwing being surrounded be the press with microphone's in his face but luckily they kept their distance.

_"Okay I'm only going to answer three questions" Nightwing using his serious nature, he always hated the press asking questions_

_"Nightwing, was all the money returned to the bank?" one reported asked, Nightwing sighed_

_"What kind of question is that to ask? Next!" _

_"Nightwing, can you tell us the reactions of the Titan's would wide to the deaths of The Flash "Kid Flash" and Bumble Bee ten years ago" Cyborg frowned and walked up to the reporter_

_"They were both Titan's that were family to us" he growled "one of them was my wife and the mother of my daughter! The other was the father to my two adopted children! how do you think our reactions were!" Cyborg walked to the T-car _

_Nightwing looked angry at the reporter "Ok last question"_

_"Nightwing, are your children ready to become Titan's and join you on the battle field?" a different reporter asked_

_"Most of them are ready...but not all of them..ok that's all questions done now please step aside" _

The screen of the T.V then turned off by the remote that was being held by a bald African american male that had the physique of a body builder and a black gouty and was wearing everyday clothes. His name is Victor Stone when he's in civilian form but when he's a hero, you know him as Cyborg.

"I hate reporters...why do they ask personal questions" He walked up to the counter and poured a glass of whiskey

A slightly pale skinned man with an athletic built, had long dark blond hair that was in a ponytail and a full medium length dark blond beard and emerald eyes walked up to the counter as well and grabbed a glass which Victor poured some whiskey into.

"Because they're asshole's dude" Garfield "Beastboy" replied with a smirk on his face, man has he changed over the years, he actually was a man, strong, fast and handsome. If he hadn't changed his name to just "Beast" a few years ago it'll be wierd calling him Beastboy now.

" *sigh* you're 43 years old and you still say dude" Victor laughed

Garfield shrugged "You're 46 and you still call me grass stain" he smiled

"That's because you are" they both laughed

"Friends I do believe it's Friday and 7 pm so it's time for the movie night" Kori "Starfire" said cheerfully

Dick "Nightwing" laughed and brushed his hand through his shoulder length black hair and then kisses his wife and the cheeck "Then lets get the gang together" he said

Victor was already on it and went to the wall and pressed a button and spoke in the microphone that came out of the wall

"Everybody better be in the common room in 2 minutes for movie night or y'all are going to get hit by a stankball before your future dates" he laughed evilly and straight after he mentioned dates, three Girls in their early 20's ran into the common room panting

"We're hear! don't stank ball us before our dates!" the red haired girl shouted

Kori walked over to her daughter and hugged her "Oh Crystal do you really think I'll let your Uncle throw the stankball at you before you go out on one of the dates with your beloved" Kori glared at Victor who nervously laughed

Crystal hugged her mother back "No but Dad will!" Crystal then eyed her dad who winked at her "You're damn right" he laughed

Victor then picked up and hugged the two other girl's, one had long curly black hair and had the same skin colour then him and the other had medium length pink punky hair and pale skin with pink eyes "For you're still our little girl's" Victor laughed

The two girls sighed "Daaaad" they both said in a tired expression and then Victor put his daughter's down

The pinked hair girl looked at her mother "Mom when is Dad gonna realized that we're not little girls anymore"

Her mother Nicole "Jinx" looked at her and smirked "Maybe when you sort out that hair"

Jeni put her hands on her hair and gasped at the insult, "This is coming from someone who has her hair shaped like a shoehorn when she's in hero mode!"

Nicole laughed "and yet I managed to attracted a man" she then walked up and kissed Victor, Eew's can be heard from their daughters "Mom! Dad! get a room" Shannon shouted getting a laugh from her parents

With everyone laughing now the sound of swooshing doors made everyone look as three men walked in

One of them was Tall and is full of muscle and was African american like his father, he had spiky curly Afro hair "there's a certain style like that" and a soul patch. His name was Jordan and is Victor's and Bee's son but Nicole is his adoptive mother.

One of them had slick backed Black hair and was an athletic built and looked exactly like his father. He name is Tim and is the son of Dick and Kori.

The last one was also athletic build, about the same height as Tim but both of them were shorter than Jordan, had Spiky red hair like his father and had the same eyes as his mother. His name is Wally Jr and is the son of Nicole and Wally Sr "Kid Flash" but Victor is his adoptive father.

"About time you three knucklehead's arrived" Victor looks at his watch "With thirty seconds to spare so no stankball" he laughed

All three of them sighed and all walked over to sit with everyone else on the couch.

Rachel "Raven" looked up from the book she was reading and finally said something

"Where's Dane?" she asked the three boys who just arrived from most likely the basketball court that was in one of the tower rooms

"Last time I saw him was after lunch when he's said he was going to the mall" Wally replied with a shrug.

Rachel stood up "He's been gone all day and hasn't returned?" she said slightly worried

About two years after Tokyo Rachel managed to finally control her powers and then could express her emotions freely. On the same day she managed to finally express her love to Garfield and they become a couple of strait after.

Garfield quickly comforted his wife "Honey I'm sure he's fine, I bet he went to the mall and then went to the skate park after and you know how he doesn't keep track of the time" he said with a smile "Remember he takes after me" that made Rachel calm down and giggle "Yeah..I'm sure he's fine and not in any danger..that can hurt him" Rachel started to worry again. Who knew Raven of the Teen Titan's could get so worried, well that's what happens when you become a mother. "It's true"

Jordan spoke up "Pfft I wouldn't worry Aunt Rachel, we all know Dane kicks the most ass out of all of us..even without his powers" Nicole lightly slapped Jordan's head "Language" she said

The phone in the kitchen started to ring and Kori started to panic along with Rachel

"Oh I hope that is not the hospital saying Dane is injured" Kori sobbed

"Great now Mom's panicking" Tim said while Dick hugged her and Garfield hugged Rachel

"Don't worry I'll answer it" Victor sarcastically said, he walked up and answered the phone

"Hello Titan's tower"

"Yeah this is Cyborg how can I help?"

"What about Dane?...he did what?!"

"Don't worry me and his Father will be down right away!"

"Yes thankyou, have a nice night"

Victor then hung up the phone and looked at Garfield who walked up to him

"I heard you say Dane's name, what's happened?" he asked

"Well Me and You have to take a trip down to the police station and bail your son out! we'll discuss what he's done with Chief Howard"

Dick walked up to them "If it involves the police then I'm coming to" he said sternly

Garfield and Victor nodded in response and then Rachel walked over

"Why is Dane at the Police Station?"

"We'll tell you when we get back" Garfield replied and him, Victor and Dick walked to the T-Car and drove to the Police Station.

**POLICE STATION**

different police officer were all walking around the station either talking to a fellow police officer or taking a drunk, thief or any small time criminal to the group or single cells they had. The three Titan's walked up to the counter still in their civilian forms thanks to the holograph rings Garfield and Victor were wearing and told a female officer that they're here to see Chief Howard. She buzzed them in and told the chief that they had arrived.

The Titans then walked in the Chief's office.

The chief has been on the force for years and had a lot of respect for the Titans which they had for him likewise. He had grey neatly trimmed hair and a grey beard about the same length of Garfield's, he also had on a long sleeve white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark brown unbuttoned vest over his shirt with a gun inside, a black tie and was smoking a cigarette.

He was reading the news paper when the Titans walked in and then he greeted them all with a handshake

"Ah Mr's Grayson, Logan and Stone glad to see you" he said with a smile, cigarette still in his mouth

"Nice to see you to Chief, I assume you know why we're here" Dick replied

Chief Howard walked back to his chair and invited the Titan's to sit on the couch that was next to a wall

"Yes I do" he replied "About two hours ago Rev' Donald was having another one of his preaches at the Jump City mall" Everyone including the chief sighed

"He was ranting some bullshit again?" Victor asked

The Chief nodded "Yes..but his picked topic for today though was you're wife again, Mr Logan, shouting about the place saying she was the spawn of Satan and what not" The Chief waved is arm's in the air mimicking the priest

"Not that shit again?" Logan sighed, last time Victor had to hold him back from killing the guy after he shouted stuff about Rachel when they defeated Dr Light three years ago

"Yep and this time your son caught him saying it, probably one of the disadvantages of having him wear a holograph ring, if the Rev' saw him in his normal form then he would've stopped and ran away"

Victor looked up "I'm guessing Dane heard him a didn't like what the Rev' was saying'"

Chief Howard nodded "Well we're all family with Dane's...short fuse...when it comes to his anger" everyone nodded "Well when he heard what the Rec' was saying he walked over to a gas station with a bucket he stole from a hardware store, filled it up with gas and threw it all over Rev' Donald" The guys gasped until Chief Howard spoke up again "wait it get better" he said sarcastically "he then got out a lighter and chased the Rev' around the mall trying to light him on fire, which he succeed...good thing it was next to a water fountain and he was only on fire for ten seconds but still left with some minor burns" Dick stood up "Is the priest ok?"

The chief nodded "Yes he's going to be fine but Dane didn't stop there, he then decided to skate down to Jump City church with a sledge-hammer which he also stole from the hardware store and smashed to place up!" The Chief stood up and looked out the window overlooking some of the city

Garfield looked up from the floor and sighed "Is that all he did?" knowing Dane's problem with his Rage he had a feeling it wasn't over

"Well when we drove to the church and fond him smashing up the remains of the memorial statue of Jesus Christ that was given to us by The Pope we found this in his pocket" The Chief opened up one of the draws under his desk and put a small bag of Marijuana on the table

Victor picked it up and sniffed it "Well that explains why he had a lighter"

"Oh for god's sake my sons going to jail" Garfield said with his face buried in his hands

Chief Howard walked up to him "Well I got some good news and bad news"

Everyone looked at him "Do you want the bad news or good news first" Chief Howard asked Garfield

"Well seems that everyone asks for the bad news first...I'm going to ask for the good news" he replied

The chief nodded "Well good news is The Mayor will pardon Dane of all the charges and will pay for the damages to the church"

"Well that's great!" Victor smiled

"Hang on Vic" Dick put his hand up and then looked at the chief "What's the bad news?"

"Well the bad news is The Mayor will only pardon him if he goes to therapy for his rage"

"Well that's not so bad" Victor spoke up again but this time Chief Howard put his hand up to stop Victor from speaking

"That's not all" he sighed "You know how next week you were going to induct your children to be Titans?" The guys nodded "Well The Mayor said that until Dane is classed 'mentally stable' by the Doctor's and or Psychologist he will not be able to become a Titan, at the moment according to The Mayor he is a danger to society and to the people of Jump City"

Garfield looked down and clenched his firsts "That's my son he's talking about" he growled

Chief Howard put his hand on Garfield's shoulder "My Logan, I know this hurts for you to hear but I'm on your side, I know that Dane is capable the protect this city and has love in his heart but you must understand where The Mayor is coming from, You had problem's with the Beast which is still unknown if Dane possesses and Mrs Logan also had problem's with her inner demon and Dane has the same DNA as you both, he needs to be able to fully control his rage"

Garfield looked at him "So have Raven teach him! Not some Doctor who thinks my son is an unstable nutcase!" he shouted

"It's The Mayor's orders Gar" Victor said "Don't worry in a couple of months Dane will be cleared and will become a Titan, we all know he's more than ready"

Garfield nodded "Tell The Mayor that he'll see the Doctor's"

"I will, shall we go let him out of his cell?" Chief Howard asked

"Yes, let's go" They all followed the Chief to Dane's cell

When they finally made it to the cells they went to the counter where an officer was to sigh him out and collect what Dane's was carrying at the time

"Okay, One Skateboard, one switch blade with a mahogany handle, one lighter, one Titan communicator, one pocket screwdriver and a wallet with a Titan's credit card, $150 cash and a subway membership card"

"Thankyou" Victor said and him and Dick picked the stuff up from the counter

"Hey me and Dane will meet you at the car, I need to talk to hm alone first" Garfield said and Vic and Dick nodded in agreement "Okay man we'll take his stuff to the car" They left to go to the car and Chief Howard walked Garfield to Dane's cell and opened it

"I'll leave you two alone, when you're done just close the cell door and one of the officers will lock it"

"Ok thankyou chief" Garfield shook to Chief's hand he walked into the cell the see Dane sitting on the cell bed with his back to the wall and his arms and legs crossed

Dane was the youngest of all the Titan's in the tower being only 17 but because of his father's animal side he was able to grow his head and facial hair very quickly

Dane had his holograph ring on so he had Dark Blond dreadlocks "green with ring" and dark blong gouty, slightly pale skin "has Raven's skin colour without ring", emerald eyes and was dressed with black converse, a Jimi Hendrix shirt, forest camo trousors "pants if American and or Canadian" and had some bead braslets on

"Hey buddy" Garfield said as he sat on the bed with his son

"Hey" Dane replied still looking at the wall

" *sigh* None of us are mad at you if that's what you're worried about"

"I don't give a shit if you're mad...that cunt deserved what he got" Dane growled

"I know he did, I warned the guy before but you need to understand that poeple...arn't going to understand"

Dane finally looked at him "Yeah because they think we're freaks! You, Me, Mom, Uncle Victor, anyone who isn't Uncle Dick! because he's all human!"

Garfield shook his head "They don't think we're freak Dane, they depend on us to protect the city and the world"

"Whatever, either way Rev' Donald still wants to crucify Mom"

"You know I won't let that happen"

"...I know, so what did they say? How long are they gonna give me?"

"You're actually getting pardoned for what you did"

Dane smiled a little "Really?"

"Yes but at a price" Garfield looked at the floor and put his hand on Dane's shoulder

"What do you mean?...Dad what do you mean?"

Garfield looked at him "We wont be able to induct you to become an official Titan next week, The Mayor wont allow you to until some...fucking Psychologist somehow can get rid of your rage" Garfield said with some sarcasm

Dane looked at the wall "But...that's not fair! I've trained to be a Titan since I was three! I mastered my powers before anyone else and that's not just one power, I had to train with having the same powers as you and Mom and learning different martial arts from Uncle Dick! which again I mastered before anyone else!" Dane started pacing around the jail cell

"Son I know you're capable of being a Titan and hero and a very good one at that! But what you did today scared the people and most of all The Mayor...look the chances are you're only going to have to wait a couple of more months until this rage shit is sorted out and then you're on your way to becoming a Titan"

Dane sighed "Ok...I can do that"

Garfield smiled "That's good, don't worry buddy it will all be sorted before you know it but there is one question I need to ask"

Dane looked at him "What's that?"

"Did you steal that weed from my secret stash?!"

Dane smiled "Maybe"

Garfield lightly smashed Dane across the head "You little bastard! that's about $40 worth in the hands of th cops" They both laughed

"So you're not gonna tell Mom about the weed?"

Garfield looked at his son while the walked out of the jail cell "Of course not but in future...get your fucking own!" they carried on laughing all the way to the T-Car


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car ride back to the tower was silent. Victor was shocked because of what Dane did but also..he was proud, very proud. He's always loved Dane, since the moment Gar and Rae let him hold him in the hospital room for the first time. He had a daughter of his own at the time and Bee was still alive and he hadn't adopted Jinx's children yet but there was something about Dane that..gave him hope. He knew that something was going to happen..something bad and he knows that Dane is destine to stop that.

Dick on the other hand was not as happy, in fact he was furious! not only had Dane committed some serious crimes but now The Titan's aren't a pure, respectable, crime fighting family with no criminal records. He had to put on a face of sympathy for Garfield and Victor but he had none for Dane. Even if a member of his team who he sees as a sister was having her name shitted on by some crazy preacher. In Dick's eyes it was no excuse and Dane has years of time to prove himself for Dick and become trusted in his eyes again.

They pulled up inside the tower and everybody headed up to the common room where everybody was waiting for them.

As they walked in Dane just blanked everybody and straight to his room before he gets asked questions. As soon as he reaches the door to leave someone can be heard and surprise surprise guess who it is?

"Where do you think you're going?" Dick was standing in the middle of the common room with his arms crossed and everyone staring at Dane who didn't even turn around.

_'he thinks he's so big just because he's the leader of the team!' _Dane started to get angry.

"To my room, what's it to you?" Dane said sharply, good thing he takes a bit after his mother and not just his father.

Dick's eyes narrowed "You have some explaining to do! Who do you think you are smashing up churches and trying to burn a priest!"

_'Do go there, don't you FUCKING GO THERE!' _Dane clenched his fists which didn't go unnoticed by some of the people in the common room who backed up a bit.

"I think I'm someone who isn't the mayor's little bitch!" Dane turned around a stared directly at Dick who stared back "At least I have the balls to stick up for my family" Dane mentioned and then turned around to leave.

"Don't you dare leave this room!" Dick shouted, Rachel had to hold Gar back from attacking his leader for raising his voice at his son. Rachel wasn't afraid, she knew Dane can handle himself and wouldn't want his parents to step in.

"Pfft are you going to stop me?" Dane walked out of the room while holding a middle finger behind his back showing it to Dick and started laughing as the door started to shut.

Victor glared at Dick "Who the fuck are you?! you know exactly why he did what he did!"

Dick looked at Victor and pushed him "Shut your mouth!" everyone gasped as Victor fell and banged his head on the kitchen counter.

That's all Garfield could handle at that point, first you don't should at his son and second you don't hurt his brother.

The next thing Dick remembers is a fist colliding with his face, some pain and then total darkness. Garfield had knocked out Dick with one punch, as all this was happening Rachel had left the room to check up on her son.

Dane was in his room working on some little invention of his. That was one of his main hobbies, making things..it ranged from helping Viktor with the T-Car or any sort of machinery that helped The Titans and he was a fan of making weapons for Dick or just out of interest. Thanks to his mother he was also able to study witchcraft and all sorts of magic, all in all he is a fucking genius.

Having both his father's and mother's power came in handy a lot of times, like just now..he could hear his mother walking to his room, read her emotions and smell her scent of lavender all the way from the common room doors. So he had enough time to hide his bong and anything else that his mother wouldn't be thrilled about.

Exactly by his calculations his mother walked in.

"Burning a priest?" was all she said

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll beat a Rabbi to death with a dreidel"

Rachel shook her head "I know what you're thinking..I'm not mad"

Dane huffed "I hate the mayor..he's an asshole"

Rachel walked over to her son "I know you're not happy about not becoming a Titan along with everyone else and having to see a psychologist but the more you complain..the harder it with be"

"Pfft like dad was on your honeymoon" Dane mumbled

"What was that?!"

"So water irrigation systems? they sure know how to..irrigate that..water" Dane went back to working on his invention.

Rachel looked at it, it was a small 5 inch blade attached what seem like small gears and a hammer that makes bullets fly out of a gun, a revolver barrel that was obviously from a gun and a brown leather wristband.

"...do I dare ask?"

Dane sighed "I know it doesn't look like much at the moment..probably because it's not ever set up yet..but I bet this thing will save us one day"

Rachel smirked "It better" with that she walked out of his room

"Pfft please I'm a highly trained super herAAAHHH I cut myself with the blade!"

_"Takes after his father" _Rachel thought as she walked to her room to go to sleep

**GARFIELD AND RACHEL'S ROOM**

Rachel walked in to her room to see her husband trying to clench his fist that was badly bruised knuckles

"Hard punch huh?"

Garfield looked at his hand "He still hasn't come too"

"I'm not surprised" Rachel sat down next to him on the bed "you're over protective"

Garlfield laughed "Must be animal instinct then"

He clenched his fist again and failed

"Give me your hand"

He passed his hand over to his wife and her hands started to glow blue

"I'm worried about Dane...his actions were almost uncontrollable" Rachel frowned

"Rachel we both said we understood the actions of having a child, we both discussed the fact that your rage and my beast could pass through in the genes and into him"

Rachel sighed "Imagine having both..I wonder if my father has talked to him yet?" she started to worry "My father..I forgot about my father!"

"Calm down women! look, knowing our son..he would of just flipped him the bird, in fact I've never seen him scared before..he just..doesn't give a fuck" he laughed

"He takes after you a lot" they looked into each others eyes "your bravery...happiness...stupidity and bad hygiene! when's the last time you took a shower?!"

Garfield stood up "Oh here we go! You can't go a day without complaining about something! Hey our son takes after you too, you temper, stubbornness and sure he has your outstanding intelligence but still!"

They looked at each other angrily for 10 seconds and then crashed together and started kissing passionately..and then it started leading into something else

**DANE'S ROOM**

"And there..we..go, finished!"

Dane held up his..blade shooter and attached it to his wrist and tested it out by shooting at his wall. It made a load ping when it crashed.

"Aim is good" he walked over to the blade and tried to pull it out of the wall and failed "Very powerful" he then looked at it "and it's defiantly a pussy magnet"

He removed it and placed in down on his wooden workbench

"OK now that that's done time to smoke a bowl" he then stopped in the middle of his room and his ears twitched "What his that?"

He focused more on the sound, it was hard to hear when you're in a bedroom because Viktor sound proofed everything but Dane's senses turned out to be more powerful

"Almost got it" Dane was quiet for 30 seconds until "Is..that mom and..dad?" his eyes went wide as soon as he knew what they were doing

His hands went over his ears "AH IT BURNS!" He then dived out of his bedroom window, obviously breaking it and landed in the water

The waves crashed around Dane as he narrowly swam underwater dodging the rocks of the island

He then swam up to the surface, unknowing that all along he could have turned into a bird and not crash in the water, or turn into a fish the make it easier to swim underwater, dodging the rocks at night. His mother did say he has his father's stupidity.

As soon as he surfaced Dane noticed he was on the other side of the island were his parents room is and can see the window was open

"Ah Dad help I'm drowning!"

Garfield walked over to the window naked and saw his son swimming in the water, now most parents will scream and run over to save their child but all Garfield said was

"You can change into animals and fly..and teleport you fool!" he then closed the window and went back to..get a hole in one.

_"The nerve of some people" _Dane thought as he used his mothers powers to fly up to the top of the tower. As soon as he landed something happened.

He started to see and smell smoke and then fire surrounded him. He looked at the city and in was completely wrecked, then a load, deep laugh surrounded him

"What the fuck?" Dane looked around and saw no one

The deep voice returned "This is your destiny"

"What to hear voices in my head? Pfft some destiny"

"Don't you mock me boy" Trigon showed himself and stood next to the tower, taller than it of course

"If he started humping this thing I'm so out of here" Dane mumbled to himself

"Do you know who I am?"

Dane looked at the red giant "Someone who never heard of sun cream by the look of it? you're like a giant talking strawberry"

Trigon yelled intimidated but It didn't work, Dane stood there with a smirk not letting his eyes moved from his granddad's

"You show no fear...I'll have to change that"

Dane still stood there "I'm here waiting for you to make me" They glared at each other

"No, not yet but soon" Trigon disappeared

Dane shook his head "Is that suppose to scare me" he walked to the roof door "Prick" was the last thing he said before going back to the tower.


End file.
